New Year's Resolution
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot dedicado a todos en este nuevo año! Algo de romance que me gustaría ver en la serie! Espero que lo disfruten!


**Este es mi humilde regalo para el comienzo del 2013... pensé que no llegaría a ponerlo antes de que termine el día pero aquí está... otra vez FELIZ 2013!  
**

**New Year's Resolution**

Kate se acurrucó en los brazos de Rick, había trabajado hasta tarde y tenía sueño. Él había insistido en reunirse con ella, cenar y esperar hasta la medianoche para festejar el año nuevo.

Y ella, simplemente, no podía decirle que no…

Aunque su cuerpo no le respondiera…

-Hey… ¿quieres dormir un rato?- le dijo él, consciente de su cansancio.

-No… si me duermo no me despertaré…

-Bueno… eso depende… te he probado varias veces que cuando quiero despertarte, puedo hacerlo…- dijo y alzó las cejas con autosuficiencia.

-Eso es cierto, señor Castle…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Quieres comer algo más?- le ofreció él.

-No, la verdad comí bien…- dijo ella.

-¿Café?- fue la otra opción.

Kate asintió, esa era la mejor opción que tenía.

Rick sonrió y besó su frente antes de levantarse. Kate lo miró irse y pestañeó para tratar de despabilarse. A pesar de su cansancio, también quería esperar hasta la medianoche con él.

Se distrajo un momento mirando la televisión mientras él preparaba el café y observó que no faltaba tanto para las 12.

Cuando él llegó y se sentó a su lado, ella recuperó la posición casi recostada sobre él y Rick volvió a besarla.

-Hey… ¿me extrañaste?- le dijo.

-Sí… la verdad es que sí…

-Bien… me gusta… siempre supe que me extrañabas, pero es bueno oírtelo decir…

Kate sacudió la cabeza y le dio un sorbo al café…

-Dime algo… ¿has pensado en tus proyectos para el próximo año?- le preguntó y ella arrugó la nariz, estaba demasiado cansada como para estar pensando.

-En realidad no mucho… lo que sí hice fue un balance de este año…

-Bien…- dijo él y sonrió- dime…

-¿Para qué?

-Para saber… me gusta conocer lo que sientes…

-Bien… fue un año muy bueno… a pesar de que hace unos meses parecía que sería el más desastroso de mi vida…

-Yo creo que hubo de todo…

-Y a pesar de que todavía no conseguí justicia para mi madre… por lo menos pude saber quien y por qué… y eso es importante…

-Ya lo creo…

-Y también sentí que hubo algo de justicia por el disparo que recibí… realmente lo necesitaba… no porque considere que no pueden matarme, sino porque con él, tenía una cuenta pendiente…

-Te juro que casi no puedo acordarme de eso… del momento del disparo sin sentir que mi corazón se achica de dolor… pensé que te perdía…

-Pero no fue así…- dijo ella y besó su cuello con ternura, su nariz perdida en él unos segundos, aspirando su aroma.

-No… por suerte no…- dijo él pensativo.

-Rick… yo se que ya hablamos de esto varias veces… pero quería decirte que sigo arrepintiéndome de cómo se dieron las cosas luego de mi internación… yo no quise desaparecer tres meses, ni tampoco ocultarte que recordaba todo… pero me sentía tan vulnerable que no supe qué hacer… me parecía injusto no ser capaz de ofrecerte lo mismo que tú me dabas a mí…

-Kate…- dijo él y dejó su taza sobre la mesa, y la tomó de ambos lados de la cara- tienes razón, lo hablamos varias veces… y sigo pensando que en el momento me hiciste enojar… pero si lo analizo puedo comprender por qué lo hiciste y eso no modifica en nada… ¿me oyes? En nada, el amor que siento por ti…

-Lo se… pero creo que de vez en cuando necesito una reafirmación…- dijo y sonrió, y lo besó luego con dulzura.

-Entonces… te vuelvo a preguntar… tus proyectos para este nuevo año…

-Ser feliz… sonreír más a menudo…- dijo y él asintió.

-Eso es bueno…

-Pensar un poco menos en el trabajo y más en mi vida personal…

-Eso es muy bueno…- exageró él y ella lo miró con ternura.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bueno… curiosamente… mi primer proyecto a cumplir este año nuevo es que quiero que sigas siendo tú a quien bese a medianoche… durante muchos años… si es posible, toda la vida…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Ten cuidado porque podría cumplirse…

-Y eso me haría profundamente feliz… y además… poder convencerte…

-¿A mí?- preguntó ella tratando de imaginar a qué se refería.

-Convencerte de que soy el hombre de tu vida… y así poder formar una familia juntos…

-¿Ese es tu proyecto para este año?- preguntó ella con una mezcla de sorpresa y emoción.

-Uno puede soñar…- dijo él con timidez.

-Bueno… tus sueños se cumplen…

-¿Tú crees que tengo posibilidad?

-¿De convencerme?- dijo y sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Al menos lo intenté…- dijo y suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Yo me esmeraría en proyectar algo que no se haya cumplido aún…- le dijo y fue el turno de él de emocionarse y sorprenderse al mismo tiempo.

-Bien… ya que tengo otra posibilidad…- dijo pensativo- creo que desearía escuchar esas dos palabras que has venido negando este tiempo y que creo que ya es el momento adecuado de pronunciar…

-Rick…- dijo ella y achicó los ojos, aunque él tuviese razón, odiaba sentirse presionada.

-¿Tendré posibilidad?

-"¿están listos para la cuenta regresiva?"- dijo el locutor del programa que miraban- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6…

-Te amo, Rick… - dijo y vio el abanico de emociones en la cara de Rick… y decidió guardar ese gesto en su memoria para siempre.

-"5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Feliz Año Nuevo 2013"

-Te amo, Kate…- dijo él y la besó mientras se escuchaban los aplausos, la música y los estruendos del nuevo año…

El beso duró varios minutos, y cada tanto se separaban y sonreían. Rick sintió que no podía ser más feliz de lo que era en ese momento…

Kate se dejó llevar por las emociones que le provocaba poder haberle expresado lo que sentía, finalmente.

Un rato más tarde, él la abrazó fuerte y murmuró en su oído.

-¿Qué te parece si practicamos un poco?- dijo él y ella lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Practicar?- le preguntó y él lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Sabes cómo se hacen los niños, verdad?

-Ah, si…- dijo Kate sonriente y se levantó del sillón mientras él apagaba la televisión y la seguía, tomándola de la cintura hacia la habitación.

Y un momento más tarde, luego de un intenso clímax, Kate lo miró a los ojos y sin presiones, volvió a repetirlo.

Te amo, Rick… y ojalá se cumpla tu proyecto de que pasemos juntos cada año nuevo, por el resto de nuestras vidas…

* * *

**Fue corto pero me gustaría ver algo de esto en la serie... ¿qué les pareció? Gracias por leerlo!**


End file.
